


The Age of Chaos

by TwinsSkeleton



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Motorcycles, Multi, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Oblivious Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, genderfluid enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsSkeleton/pseuds/TwinsSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inspired by an ask on tumblr] They were made of broken parts, but they found each other... And now they unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Putting Broken Pieces Together

**Author's Note:**

> Is actually inspired by an ask. Is slight different than my other works. This is just an introduction, explaining how they met each other. So is really small.
> 
> I realize my English sucks, because there was so many bad mistakes, so yeah my grammar sucks.... IDK find me on tumblr, talk to me there...

 

 _**I’m waking up** _  
_**I feel it in my bones** _  
_**Enough to make my system blow** _

_**Welcome to the new age** _  
_**To the new age** _  
_**Welcome to the new age** _  
_**To the new age** _

_**Imagine Dragons - Radioactive** _

 

 

Les Amis de L’ABC is a group that could be historic, maybe when they are old, their acts will be remembered forever, but for now, they are young and wild.

Their chief, Enjolras is at the beginning of adulthood, twenty-two, his hair is made of short golden curls. His cheekbones could cut glass, the perfect jaw line and green eyes. Enjolras right hand man, was Combeferre. The guide is a year older than the chief is and taller as well. Combeferre has long legs, a gentle smile and brown eyes. And connecting them together was Courfeyrac. The center, he had black curly hair, hazel eyes always shining with happiness. Courfeyrac is twenty-two, like Enjolras. They are the golden trio. When they started the group, three years ago, they had a fourth member, Montparnasse. He was their impulse and had been Enjolras boyfriend.

Montparnasse and Enjolras were the royalty of the streets. Almost everything started with them. The first Harley Davidson bike, came from Montparnasse, just Enjolras knew if it was stolen or not, and they would ride together. Montparnasse was a head taller than he was, where Enjolras hair as curly and blonde, Montparnasse was straight and black, they were at the same age and together they were a sight to behold.

Neither Combeferre nor Courfeyrac liked Montparnasse in the beginning, however, what could they say for their stubborn friend? The only logical thing to do was accept Montparnasse as their fourth member.

Creating their club was a very well planned thing. Enjolras came with the idea, since he was into social justice, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were the first to agree. Montparnasse never said nothing against. However, he brought a friend, Éponine Thénardier. Éponine was at the same age as Combeferre, she had long curly black hair, dark skin and green eyes, she was outspoken, brave enough to do what it was necessary.

The five misfits kids, together, started a new reign in the streets. They would organize rallies in the Musain Cafe, Combeferre specialty was kindness, his words were soft, creating the comfortable atmosphere for the listeners. Courfeyrac was the vision of the future, his words would tell them tales of a new world, it was his role in the schemes, he had to maintain the crowd to calm. Enjolras was the bringer of chaos, he wasn’t soft and kind, he was the present, angry and powerful. The crowd would go crazy with him. His role was to emphasis Courf’s tales, make everyone listening feel the urge to change.

Éponine rarely talked, her ability with the crowds were nothing like the Trio, for this matter, she preferred being close to the Chief while he spoke, she would stir the crowd, scream with them. Éponine was their personification. Montparnasse wasn’t into this full circus like the others, but he had his revolutionary soul, his role was more physical. He loved fighting, the thrill, the pain. It was his thought. Montparnasse had friends that played dirty, it was their role to keep people safe, but if it was necessary, be ready to fight.

Those misfits kids were an earthquake. It was in one of their rallies, maybe the most violent. Enjolras came down from his high spot, to fight with a man. After his first punch, hell broke loose. In this chaotic environment, they gained a new member, Bahorel.

Bahorel was huge in size, as tall as Combeferre, but much broader than all of them, his hair was in a bun, he had blue eyes. Those blue eyes always warm and friendly. He was twenty-two and knew box. Over that violent day, he turned into a member.

Bahorel had a friendly aura around him and it was compatible with Courfeyrac. It made them a tight unit. It was also because of Bahorel, that other members came. He brought Bossuet, twenty-three years old, bald boy, he was black and proud, knew how to fight, but was ridiculously unlucky. Except in love. With Bossuet, came Joly, a twenty-two year old, medical student, like Combeferre, tall like Montparnasse, wearing glasses and using canes to support his bad leg. Bossuet and Joly were two pieces of a trio. Musichetta was the missing piece, she and Éponine could pass as sisters, their skin was the same color, and even their hair was alike, Musichetta being slightly more bulky. She was twenty-one

The next addition to the group was Grantaire, he was Bahorel partner in boxing class. Grantaire was an art student, with wild curly black hair, green eyes with an eternal mischievous glint, the opposite of Enjolras', he loved his wine, his art and was addicted to the chief's words. In his twenty-one years of life, he had never seen anything so magnetic as their chief. With him came Feuilly and Jehan.

Feuilly was a worker, with red hair and green eyes. He was self-educated, and wasn’t in University, he was twenty-two and very wise, for such age. Feuilly was the type of person Enjolras wanted to reach with his speeches and for this Feuilly was worshiped by him.

Jehan Prouvaire approach to live was different, they had the same height as Enjolras, their hair was always long and braided in very intricate designs, they would talk poetry and write. They smell like flowers, and spoke like an angel, soft and calm. Their eyes were like melted chocolate, forever warm. Dramatic tales, and tears with softly rimed speeches.

Courfeyrac first addition to the group was Marius Pontmercy, whose family name was as powerful as Enjolras, he was awkward in his twenty years, had long limbs, brown hair and hazel eyes. His ideals were alike Enjolras, but his ways were less aggressive. Marius found easy to connect with Jehan and Courfeyrac. They had the same lifestyle.

The last person to enter the group was Cosette and Enjolras brought her. Cosette meet him at an orphanage, both were volunteering, they talked and he invited her. Cosette could pass as Enjolras twin, age twenty, blond hair, blue eyes kind and lovely. But behind this sweet girl facade, was a fierce girl who would tag with Éponine and Musichetta. Together, they would stir crowds and help the injured ones.

They were made of broken parts, alone they were nothing, together they were unstoppable. Those broken parts made Les Amis de L’ABC. It was time for a new era.

 


	2. They're Not Gonna Get Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are the leaders of Suburbia. You walk with us. You want to be one of us. You're invited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drinking last night and I made this... So I bet you can understand how good it is.
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SEX (lots of) AND SOME DIRTY WORDS.

_**Not gonna get us** _

_**They're not gonna get us** _

_**Not gonna get us** _

_**Not gonna get us** _

_**They're not gonna get us** _

_**[Not gonna get us - t.A.T.u]** _

 

 

A normal afternoon at the Musain, starts with Musichetta, she works there. Bossuet can’t stay away from her, so right after his music theory class, he goes to see Musichetta working, every single day. Joly is usually the least of the trio to appear, medicine takes a lot of his time. But eventually he will be there. They are the only ones who have this routine.

After them, it was always in random order, sometimes will be Bahorel, with bruised knuckles, or Jehan with daisies in their hair, maybe Combeferre with his arm around Courfeyrac shoulder, certainly Grantaire sharing some tale with Éponine, Cosette will come running with ballet shoes in her hand, Marius follows with heart eyes. In front of the Musain, motorcycles will be aligned. When everyone is there, Enjolras and Montparnasse will be the last one to arrive. The growl of their motorcycle, the click of heels from Enjolras’ boots, and Montparnasse voice.

However, today had been different, Montparnasse voice was not there. Enjolras came alone, this small piece of information made Grantaire’s heart speed up. Enjolras was alone today. They exchanged glances, no one wanted to pop the question. Combeferre was one of his best friends, but there are things he is not good dealing with, one of those things is an emotional Enjolras, this was for Courfeyrac.

“Enjolras, where is Montparnasse ?” Having his blue eyes looking at you, in this intense glare, was hard, and they are just empty.

“He is not here… “ His shoulders slumped a littley, suddenly too tired, leather jacket in one hand, and the other tucked in his red pants pocket, the constant click of heels. Head down, sitting close to Courfeyrac. For Grantaire, Enjolras looked like a defeated angel.

“What are the plans for today Ferre ?”

“The plans? Well, it was... Uhum, it was…”

“Ferre? It was?”

“The plans, should come with Parnasse. He told me, he would go to your place, and you would make together. I’m sorry enjoys.”

“Yeah, you’re right…” He was lost, Parnasse had been with him since the beginning and now, he wasn’t! “Can we go out and take some shots?”

Grantaire was angry, how he could leave Enjolras, like this. It wasn’t fair. Grantaire could make him happier, he could love him more. “I know a place…”

Bahorel clapped his hands, getting up, “Lead the way my fellow companion.” Word was unnecessary now. Maybe some alcohol would help.

“R, can I ask you something?” His angel was talking to him, eyes gazing at his feet.

“Anything for you chief.”

“I didn’t come with my bike, when I’m with Parnasse, he let me ride with him, so I didn’t have to… And I was thinking if I could go with you?”

“No need to ask, Enjolras, of course you can. Come on, I can hear engineers already.”  
Jehan gave him a wink, their bike roaring. It was a strange sensation having another warm body behind him, he was so used to ride alone. And now Enjolras was behind, arms around his wais

“Hey fella, lead the way… I’m thirsty.” Feuilly really needed that drink, working all day was hard, and now he could relax.

“I don’t need to tell you to hold tight right?” Grantor whispered for Enjolras, they aren’t wearing helmets. Riding like this was better, made you, feel free.

“No you don’t.” He could hear the smile, a positive sign. He turned on his bike, leaving the Musain. The street was free of traffic, just the roar of bikes. His heart skipped a beat, when Enjolras’ arms left his waist. They were wide open, feeling the wind.

“ENJOLRAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?”

“FEELING GRANTAIRE !”

Behind them, Courfeyrac, was loud, screaming and laughing “FREEDOOOOOOOM !”

“ONCE A KILLED A BIRD ! I STILL HAVE SOME OF HIS FEATHERS INSIDE MY POETRY BOOK.”

“THAT IS MORBID DEAR POET ! FERRE TELL HIM THIS IS BAD. I DO NOT APPROVE !”

“YOU HEARD THE CHIEF, JEHAN !”

Grantaire saw the club from afar, “HEY IS RIGHT THERE ! LET’S HAVE SOME FUN.”

 

* * *

  
It was a crowded place, loud music, many dark corners, and the most important, the bar. Bossuet grabbed Musichetta by the waist and went dancing, Joly preferred to sit in the bar and drink, this time Enjolras and Grantaire were with him. Cosette was sitting at a table with Marius, talking and touching, exist a bet on how long would take them to date, Éponine, Bahorel, Feuilly and Jehan were playing a long game of sexual tension. Courfeyrac and Combeferre disappeared in the crowd

“Hey chief, Parnasse?”

“I don’t know, we fought, and this time I swear wasn’t my fault.” Grantaire didn’t want to disturb this precious moment “I told him to stay away from Patron-Minette, but he doesn’t want to listen.“

“Whatever happen, we can help, y’know right ?” Grantaire might dislike the men, but he knew Patron-Minette means bad news, they already had a heated encounter once, it did not end well. They met officer Javert that day.

“R is right Chief, he is one of us as well… Talking about one of us, Combeferre, what we can get you?” Combeferre came with a smile, sitting beside Joly. “Where is Courfeyrac?”

“I need sex, but for now I accept a shot of vodka, please.” The bartender winked offering the shot “Courf is dancing with your couple.”  
Joly laughed, throwing his head back, his neck tattoo showing, Enjolras was strangely silent, Grantaire wanted to press the issue, but then his angel would flee and everything would be lost.

“I can drink the trio of you under the table…” This a bit unexpected, he made his friends really look at him “What ? For real, I can.”

“We believe, don’t we ? Joly, Ferre ?” Grantaire knew when he was being challenged, and now he was, he wasn’t going to back, neither Ferre nor Joly.

“Hey handsome, yes you. Bring us, four shots of tequila, each, and your number please.” Definitely not the normal Enjolras. The bartender, poured the shots, and gave Enjolras a paper “Come here, let me thank you properly.” He simply kissed the boy, holding his shirt. Grantaire wasn’t jealous, not even a little bit, not at all “Thanks darling.”

“Finished ravishing young boys ?” Combeferre was playing with his first shot "Can we begin ?”

 

* * *

  
In their fourth round, Joly gave up and Chetta dragged him for the dance floor. Combeferre was the second out, went out to smoke, leaving Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjolras was determined to win.

“Chief, feeling well ?”

“I’m peachy, never been better… Wait my phone is shaking,”

“Phones don’t shake.”

“Mine does, I will be back.” He got up, perfectly, walking a straight line to the bathroom.

“Fucker…” Grantaire was waiting, he finally found a match for him. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t see Enjolras coming back.

“Earth to Grantaire. Are you there?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Who was it?”

“No one, mistake… Going to smoke, do you want ?“

“If you say so… No, I think I’ll dance, with Jehan…”

“Suit yourself. Thanks R.”

He saw the blonde leaving, and decided to find Jehan. It wasn’t that hard, Jehan was there dancing alone, Grantaire just hugged him from behind.

“Can I dance with you ?”

“Of course.”

They danced until their legs couldn’t take anymore, Jehan was supporting theirself in Grantaire, laughing loud.

“Hey Jehan drop me at Cosette table, I need to sit down.”

“I drop you there, and I need to take some fresh air. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Grantaire sat at besides Cosette, and she put her head on his shoulder, Marius was blushing.

“Tired already ? “

“Na, I’m drunk, see Marius is too… I like him ya know.”

“I think everyone knows, Marius whats good ?”

“Oh I like Cosette too.

Grantaire set there, comfortable, listen the couple, talking no sense.

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought you didn’t want to be with us…”

“I want to be with you. You’re mine ! Don’t play hard to get kitty.”

“I hate you Parnasse.”

“No you don’t, give us a kiss ?”

“You right, I don’t…” They are kissing, desperately kissing, holding each other tight.

“I love you Enjolras. I really do…”

“I love you too… Shall we dance ?”

“You don’t have to aks love…”

Grantaire was sulking and drinking at table alone. It wasn’t fair, how easy thing are for Montparnasse, he just had to snap his finger and Enjolras was crawling back to him.

“If you keep glaring at him you might open a hole in his head.”

“I’m not that lucky. Who told him we are here ?”

“I know he called Enjolras, but I saw he hanging up, not answering, so I think it was Éponine, they are close friends too.”

“Whatever, why you are here ?”

“Well Feuilly and Bahorel are kissing, right there. Ép is chatting with Chetta, Bossuet bumped his head somewhere and Joly is taking care of him, Marius is trying to dance with Cosette, focus on trying. And I saw you alone, and here I am.”

“Courfeyrac and Combeferre ?”

“Fucking in the bathroom… They are pretty loud y’know. Courf is a screamer.”

“We should fuck too…”

“I’m not Enjolras and you are not them. So let’s try not to ok.”

“Whatever…”

“Shut up and listen me… I think you have hots for Parnasse as well. You’re saying is jealousy, but I think its hots…”

“What ?!”

“Come on R, look at them, it’s almost porn. Hear me, imagine you with them. Enjolras will give you a sloppy blowjob, he is teaser, while Parnasse guides your hand, in Enjy’s hair, he is the dominant. If you ask nice, Parnasse will let you fuck Enjolras. Now imagine, if you look down, you can see your dick deep inside our chief ass, and he will be sucking Parnasse like a pro. You’ll fuck him hard, Parnasse will give orders. But when you all come, they’ll hold you close, until you sleep…”

“Jehan…”

“They are hot together, don’t deny. You're are imagine aren't you? The thought made you hard?”

“Like a rock. You’re horrible person. “

“No, I’m a nice person, so nice that I'll let you fuck me. Come on, Courf and Ferre are out of the bathroom. “

 

* * *

 

 

Montparnasse had Enjolras pinned in the wall, leaving hicks in his neck. Enjolras was whining and squirming, the hold was firm, but he wanted more.

“Parnasse, please... “

“Please what Kitty? What you want ? “

“I-- I want. “

“You want what I give to you Kitty and nothing else. “

Montparnasse hands travelled down to Enjolras’ ass bringing it up “Legs around my waist dirty Kitty.”

Enjolras out of the ground, back at the wall, neck exposed, he wanted Parnasse so bad, he just wanted him “Oh God! Parnasse fuck me right here, please please”

“Do. You. Want. My. Dick. Far. Up. Your. Ass? “ For each word a small trust of his hips, he wanted to see Enjolras beg, “I want you to go down on your knees and suck me, can you do it, in front of everyone? “

“Icould do it in front of my French flag. “ Parnasse put him down “I could do it in front of my parents” He was on his knees, unbuttoning Montparnasse’s pants “I could do i--”

The music stopped and the couple heard loud voices, some they could recognize “Get up Kitty, I think this was Bahorel... Later we finish this”

He was up in a second leaving his spot, going to see what was the problem. Bahorel was holding Feuilly back, there was a broken table already “The fuck is happening here ?!”

“Chief the bastard was messing up with us, Feuilly told him to back off. It was quickly but he had thrown a punch, we are defending ourselves. “

Enjolras was between them and the man “Hey citizen we don’t want to fight, just leave us and everything is fine.”

“I don’t take orders from girls. “ Enjolras stopped on his tracks, turning around, he looked murderous.

“Sorry? “

“You heard no orders from girls.” He loom around laughing with , they assumed, his folks. “What you gonna do? “

“Kick your ass. “In a second Enjolras had punched the men and hell broke loose. They came from nowher, ready to a good fight.

Enjolras and the guy were rolling at the floor. Someone was thrown at a table breaking in half. Jehan might look small and frail, however they are awesome at martial arts. Like Grantaire and Bahorel who knew box. They fought with powerful punches and good reflexes. Éponine, Musichetta and Cosette had done self defense class, and the classes were proving well paid, They are handling their fights. It wasn’t like Bossuet, Joly and Marius who used they body weight and height for advantage. Enjolras and Montparnasse fight dirty, banging the other head at a table leaving him dizzy, them they would give everything they have. There was blood and teeth everywhere. 

"POLICE! “ A gasp was heard, but now they couldn’t stop. Someone have called the cops. They coudl hear the police sirens from afar.

“LET’S LEAVE! I DON’T WANNA SEE JAVERT TODAY” Enjolras banged the guy’s head once more and got up searching for Montparnasse.

“Come on Kitty, I missed your heat.”

They are running out of the club, turning their bikes on fast, leaving the mess behind missing the cops for a minute. Enjolras was laughing, holding the back of the bike.

“FUCK! FUCK HIM, FUCK THE POLICE!”

“WE WERE ALMOST CAUGHT ENJOLRAS”

“ALMOST COURFEYRAC ALMOST... SPEED UP DARLING! “

It was thrilling, the adrenaline bumping in their veins, they could do anything they want, no one could get them. They owned the night and there was no stoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote dirty, I don't even know how to, that why is so bad... I never blushed so much in my life. 
> 
> Oooh yeah Enjolras and Jehan are dirty mouths XD
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like, my bad writing skills.


	3. Ich Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich Will... Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought about their nationality, but now I'm thinking about, so I'll start slowly with this, first Enjolras... kk'  
> And nothing else matters.  
> *Except, the whole rally part is not checked, sooooo might be lots of grammar mistakes- I think I'll not correct them, y'know, let be like this, raw and messy. I swear it is supposed to be like this*
> 
> WARNING : BLOOD KINK (IF YOU READ THE TAG YOU ALREADY KNEW IT ) SEX (?)

 

 _**Give me what you can tonight** _ _**  
** _

_**Time is all we have to play  
** _

_**T** _ _**ell me you can't live without me  
** _

_**Tell me every day by day by day  
** _

_**Nothing lasts forever, only fades away** _

_**(Day by Day - The Hooters)** _

 

 

Hangover can ruin your day. And it was ruining Marius’. His head was killing him, and he had been woken by a text message from Enjolras, saying the rally would be this night. It was insanity, there was no plan or preparations. Not talking about their massive hangover. Marius felt ridiculous, his head heighted tons, even his body was slow. And he still had classes, those stupid law classes, he wasn’t going, no way !  Cosette was sleeping in his bed, and he was trying to be quiet. She looked like an angel, laying down, hair like a halo, her skin glowing. She was breath taking and he was in love. Head over heels. Massively in love. He felt like laughing, or crying, since his head was hurting like a bitch.

“Stop staring Marius, it’s creepy.”

“I’ll cover my eyes. Did I woke you up ?”

“Not you, most likely your phone.”

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that. Fight your twin.”

“It was him ? And we are not twins. I’m not Germany or half Germany, or whatever he is.”

“Yeah, it was…. The rally will be today.”

“Why ?”

“Cosette we’re talking about Enjolras not Combeferre… You have classes ?”

“Sometimes he talks, and yes I have, but I don’t wanna go…”

“So let’s call a day off and stay in bed.”

The snuggled closer, holding tight, backing to dreamland.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was not a big surprise when half of them met in the Musain before the usual time, with a few exceptions, Joly, Combeferre, Enjolras and Bahorel.

“Where is Joly?” Grantaire lazily sat in the chair, smoking.

“Well, he had important classes today and if I’m correct, he will soon start residency.”

“What is truly incredible is Bahorel went to class.” Bossuet was sitting on the counter, close to Musichetta.

“I know right? He went to class and I didn’t!” Marius was hugging Cosette with his chin on her shoulder.

“They are crazy and we know it ! Hey Jehan, braid my hair ?” Éponine’s legs were on Montparnasse’s lap and her body was leaning on Feuilly.

“Yeah, just don’t move. I hate when my models are moving, it’s distracting.” They set in a mess of limbs, Jehan’s hands twisting fast and precisely

“When they’ll come ?” Cosette’s fingers were tracing Marius’ shoulder freckles, she was getting bored.

“Enjolras, probably is out already, maybe waiting for Combeferre, after all,  he needs a ride...” Montparnasse didn’t even look up from his phone, one of his hands was resting on Éponine’s leg.

“He doesn't ride alone?” Grantor eyes were focusing on the window, the sun reminded him of Enjolras hair.

“He doesn’t like… I leave him in University and I pick him up. When he lets.” Montparnasse looked at Grantaire’s direction, eyes glittering. “Usually he comes back with Ferre. The thing is I normally don’t like to share, but y’know, there are always exceptions…”

This perked Jehan’s attention. It was a building tension, they could see this, almost touch it. Montparnasse was teasing Grantaire, he knew something and he was using it. This made Jehan aware of things, Montparnasse might know Grantaire liked Enjolras, he wasn’t stupid and they’re attached by the hip, he probably saw Grantaire pining. Jehan shared a look with Grantaire. They couldn’t exactly say what was happening in his friends head, they had to say something….

“Any news Parnasse?” They didn’t want Grantaire to get uncomfortable, not now.

“Enjolras send a text, they are coming… See I can share, don’t you agree R?” He was full smirking, the dangerous one.

“Yep Parnasse, I can see it. You had shared him with me once.” Grataire wasn’t the type to back off at a challenge. “Did you know it? Yesterday, you shared him with me…”

“Of course I knew it. One of the best things about Enjolras is that he can’t keep anything from me… “ He looked at Jehan, “They had to wait Joly, but they are coming now.”

The silence never had bee more comfortable than now. Grantaire and Montparnasse, were fighting a personal battle, and Jehan was caught in the middle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sorry, we had to wait Joly… Hey _Liebling_.” Enjolras was going to sit in the chair next to his boyfriend, instead of that Montparnasse, pulled him by the waist, making Enjolras sit in his lap “Was necessary ?”

“No, but I wanted anyway.” One had in Enjolras’ waist, the other in his tight, that pale tight, Grantaire’s eyes went in that direction. Enjolras was wearing a red skirt, and his long legs were showing. Montparnasse, was rubbing his hand there and looking at Grantaire.

 

“Parnasse keep your hands to yourself. We have important things to discuss.” Enjolras baited his boyfriend had away. “I’m sorry for rushing things, but I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Why Engel?” Courfeyrac was sleeping before they came, his curls were stuck in every possible direction.

“ _Das ist besser_! It will feel raw and unprepared, but this is how I wanted to feel this time. Like there is no script, just sensations. I don’t have a speech or a safe plan either. _Ich fühle mich auf diese Weise besser sein wird._ ”

“English Enjolras, English.... ” Combeferre wasn’t looking at him, he was planning a safe scape for them “It isn’t everyone who can understand your Germany, Engel. ”

“I know ! But that is not the point ! The rally will be today !”

Enjolras was a mule, and that means no one could change his mind. Like every other reunion, everything went downhill. They are loudly talking about this, some disagreeing some agreeing, Enjolras couldn’t open his mouth. He wasn’t happy.

“ _HALT DEINE FRESSE! ICH BIN IMMER NOCH IM GESPRÄCH_!” He got up from Montparnasse lap, face as red as his skirt. He was furious! “Combeferre _etwas tun, bitte ! Machen Sie sie zu stoppen_!“

“HEY HEY!!!! Come on! Shut up! We are civilized people!” Combeferre had a paper in his hand “If you are willing to listen, I have something prepared..."

“I’m not going crazy, ok! Jehan, how many people had given you side looks today? Musichetta? Éponine ? Come on tell me! For the moment I put my foot out of my fucking house, people had been laughing, pointing, calling me names! I’m tired! Tell me if you aren’t too.” No one dared to say a word, instead they let Enjolras talk, “I’M SICK OF THIS!”

“Come down Enjolras, let’s talk.”

“ _NEIN_ ! Fuck of Parnasse ! I don’t want to talk ! Who cares about your fucking hangover ? Cosette, you have been asking me to be spontaneous, but now you shut me down ? _NEIN_ ! If you don’t want to come with me this night, you don’t need to come back anymore… Do you think this is a simply a game for rich young boys to play ? If you think I’ve been playing all this time, you better get up and FUCKING LEAVE !”

“Enjolras be reasonable ! Let’s sit and talk, like always…”

“Reasonable ?! Reasonable, you want me to be reasonable ? Hear me out Marius ! A last warning if is not today ! It’s over for us ! The rally will be this night ! Any objections ?” Nothing “That’s what I thought… Combeferre, your plans.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Wer wartet mit Besonnenheit_ **

**_Der wird belohnt zur rechten Zeit_ **

**_Nu das Warten hat ein Ende_ **

**_Leiht euer Ohr einer Legende_ **

 

 

If Enjolras was the fire, Combeferre was the sparkle, he knew how to keep them at bay, quiet cheering, they are just listing, feeling, understanding, agreeing, never moving, standing still, they had to keep all the energy down, if they didn’t how could they hear Combeferre. Enjolras burnt and hurt them, Combeferre made them feel warm and safe. He does not hesitate, he never does and he knows he can’t. Combeferre is the guide, he knows the direction, he will led them. They will follow, because they trust.

“We are the sons of this country and we are dying. What mother let’s they children dye ? Not our mother ! She is our shelter, and they are killing her….”

Combeferre told tales of land and sons, mother and children, brothers and sisters, told tales of hurting, killing and dying. Combeferre told stories. Stories about fighting and glory, falling down and getting up. He is always smiling, not a blinding smile, just a smile.

“Come closer, I can show you the way, don’t be afraid… Children of this Land, do you want to hear a story ?”

So young yet already old, he was one of those people who were probably as old as the earth, infinite wisdom, so old yet so young.

“Where hurts more ? Your body or your soul ?”

His towering over them, his head could touch the sky, he might had fallen from there. He was tall enough to chase away their fears, hide them under his light.

“Come closer, can you see the light ?”

His voice lured them into a calm state of mind. He wasn’t an angel, no, never an angel, he was human, made of flesh and blood. He came and went like the wind. The wind who brings the rain…

Courfeyrac, he was the chain that connected Enjolras and Combeferre, he wasn’t hard or soft, he was firm, and they could feel this. Courfeyrac was the center. He didn’t told tales, he told the certain future, something believable.

“No more pain, no more hunger, no more poverty… We will be free.”

He was their witch, they knew he could see the future, they trusted his words. The future for them was a breathing creature, changing accord to what they did. But in Courfeyrac, they saw a steady life. He would look forward, he was having a foresight, it was something just Courfeyrac could see.

“I see brighter days ahead of us… However, if we fail now, everything will crumble, the day will turn into an endless night…”

His eyes would get full of unreleased tears, for them he resembled a divine creature, a gift from God to save their souls.  They wanted to get close, to touch him, to be blessed by him. For them those unique creatures deserved full attention. And they gave, hopping to not disappoint a Godsend.

“Look around, and tell me if you don’t believe in my words. Together we can be great, I just need your trust.”

They thought that Combeferre and Courfeyrac were old divine creatures. But for them Enjolras was the force that made them move. He wasn’t a story teller, neither a fortune teller, he didn’t like to talk about those brighter days. No, Enjolras had shown them the harsh present.

“No one cares about our lives ! We’ll let them treat us like we are nothing ? Are we nothing at all ? _NEIN_ ! WE EXIST ! WE ARE HERE !”

He was the storm, his voice was like a thunder, he was cold and unreachable. They saw in him, the chaos in human form, unstoppable, endless. They felt different, their hearts were beating wildly. Enjolras was bright, like a lighting.

“Feel the blood stirring our veins ! Don’t let they put you down ! The can not control us ! We don’t need their leashes ! WE ARE FREE !

He came down from his higher spot, patting their backs, talking to them, face to face, made them feel powerful. They could see ancient beings crawling in Enjolras skin, the sons of chaos, waiting for release. Yet nothing was moving, they were just tattoos.

****

**_Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut_ **

**_Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt_ **

**_Ich will eure Blicke spüren_ **

**_Jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren_ **

 

Suddenly Enjolras couldn’t stop talking and screaming, he wanted every eye on him, every ear listening, he wanted them to give him everything. He wanted them screaming, agreeing, fighting. Combeferre had their heart, Courfeyrac their belief, Enjolras had their soul. They had given the trio their everything. There was nothing to lose, nothing to be afraid, nothing holding them…

 

**_Ich will eure Stimmen hören_ **

**_Ich will die Ruhe stören_ **

**_Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht_ **

**_Ich will dass ihr mich versteht_ **

 

Les Amis de L’ABC were everywhere, they had to be. Montparnasse was in alert around the crowd, close enough to the Divine trio. Grantaire wasn’t to far from Montparnasse, however, he was walking between the protesters. Bahorel was far from the commotion, arms flexed in a clear sign, _careful I might hurt_ , in signal of problem he would go and help. In his line of view was Feuilly, his body was more relaxed, but his mind wasn’t, his eyes moving from side to side, he knew that soon or later the police would be there, he need to be ready. Bossuet, would never leave Joly’s side, they were inseparable, they would stick together and stay with Marius in the front row. Musichetta was close to Combeferre, Cosette close to Courfeyrac and Éponine close to Enjolras. Musichetta was helping people getting up, if they fall, escorting them to a safe place if they got hurt. Cosette was touching them all, kissing their foreheads, giving words of love, nursing their spirit. Éponine was filling them with gasoline, since she was walking with the fire itself, holding their shirts in tight fists, cheering beside Enjolras. Jehan knew better to stay out of the riot, they were handling the pamphlets, given the papers to the front row. Les Amis de L’ABC worked together and together only.

 

**_Könnt ihr mich hören?_ **

****

Enjolras came back to his spot, provoking the crowd, he wanted their screams, he needed them. It was his motivation, he needed them, like he needed air.

 

**_ Wir hören dich _ **

 

From afar, he saw Feuilly pointing to a place, it was their old friend Inspector Javert, this made him smile, Grantaire’s legs trembled.

 

**_Könnt ihr mich sehen?_ **

 

With a new force, Enjolras started again, all his words direct to the Inspector, calling him out, pointing, he was on fire.

 

**_ Wir sehen dich _ **

 

Someone had made a mistake, a fight would start soon, Courfeyrac signed to Bahorel, warning, Les Amis were ready.

 

**_Könnt ihr mich fühlen?_ **

 

Javert was looking at him too. They never liked each other. Javert was everything Enjolras hated, and Enjolras was everything Javert wanted to silence. They looked ready to jump on each other throats.

 

**_ Wir fühlen dich _ **

**__ **

Javert was tired of this circus, he went to action. His man got between the crowd, separating the riot,  this was reason enough to put Enjolras and his friends in jail. This made Enjolras’ blood boil, he jumped in the crowd direction, right in the center of the whole mess. It took them two seconds, two slow seconds, and their were all fighting. The blood painting the streets red. A battle field. 

 

 

**_Manche führen, manche folgen_ **

**_Herz und Seele, hand in hand_ **

**_Vorwärts, vorwärts! Bleib nicht stehen!_ **

**_Sinn und Form bekommt Verstand_ **

****

Montparnasse was trying to find his boyfriend in the eye of the tornado. This was insanity, it was supposed to be a simple thing and now, he was with a black eye ! They had to flee, like in that exact moment. Then a loud whistle was heard. This made Grantaire stop, it was their sign, he had to run.

They are running in different directions, this way it was harder to catch them. They would meet in Feuilly’s house, it was far from where they were. Grantaire saw a blonde maze of hair, running, he almost went after him, but Montparnasse was going after him already, and Grantaire ran in the other direction.

 

**_Ich tu' dir weh_ **

**_Tut mir nicht Leid_ **

**_Das tut dir gut_ **

**_Hört wie's schreit_ **

 

“What the fuck ?“

“Calm down Kitty... Are you hurt ?”

“I got punched in the mouth, it was one of Javert’s.”

“Oh I see it…”

Montparnasse pushed him into a wall in an alley, pressing hard, taking his ability to move. Enjolras mouth was red, his teeth stained, blood dripping from his lips. The view made Montparnasse hard.

“Fuck Enjolras, you don’t have any idea how good you look now.”

“Yeah _Liebling_ , show me how much…”

“Shut up !”

He turned Enjolras, pressing his face in the bricks, his dick was hard against Enjolras’ ass. He was going crazy, he needed his boyfriend in him. He needed to fill him !

“Parnasse… _Bitte_ …”

“I don’t understand you Kitty, say it again.”

“Please, Parnasse, please… I need you, right now, just please.”

This was the last straw to Montparnasse. He kicked the blondes legs apart, one hand holding him in his place, the other sneaking to unzip Enjolras pants, letting it fall in a puddle at his ankles.

“Are you not a whore ? You don’t use underwear anymore Kitty ?”

“Not now Parnasse, not now !”

Chuckling, Montparnasse pulled his pants down, “Spit your blood in my hand Kitty, be aware this is the only lube you’ll get.”

Enjolras spitted in Montparnasse’s hand, trembling in anticipation, and without a warning, Montarnasse was inside him, slamming his hips. Enjolras head banged at the wall, it would leave a big bruise in his forehead, but now he couldn’t give a shit.

In this alley they had fucked like mad rabbits. They came loudly, shaking from the adrenaline. If it wasn’t Montparnasse holding him, Enjolras would be a mess in the floor. He didn’t knew how to move with his shaking legs. It wasn’t fair how quickly Montparnasse regain his strength. He was helping Enjolras with his pants.

“C’mon Kitty, we need to go…”

“Let me—Let me breath first.”

“No time for this, I’ll carry you if we need, but let’s go… I bet Joly is going nuts.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever… Let’s go.”

With Montparnasse hands in his waist, they went to their original destiny.

 

**_Du bist das Schiff, ich der Kapitän_ **

**_Wohin soll denn die Reise gehn'?_ **

**_..._ **

**_Ich tu' dir weh, tut mir nicht Leid_ **

**_Das tut dir gut, hört wie's schreit..._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First nothing to declare about that "sex scene". I don't even consider this a real sex scene but ok...  
> Second, yeah Enjolras half germany, I thought it fits.  
> HALT DEINE FRESSE! ICH BIN IMMER NOCH IM GESPRÄCH = Shut the fuck up! I'm still talking.   
> Just saying the songs if you guys are curious, in the chronological order : Rammlied, Ich Will, Rammlied (again), Ich Tu Dir Weh...
> 
> Thoughts about this ? Any word is good for me... PLEASEEE ! Talk to me, I need attention :D


	4. Links Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave me alone... When everyone goes home... In the left side... Cradle me like a child... I don't wanna die alone... Please come home... In the right side... Just hold me tight... Can you feel my body cracking ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I decided to write things in German ? I don't speak german, I don't know how to write in proper german grammar ! This is auto punishment !  
> I don't think I'll translate the phrases. I'll let them like the Hungarian girl singing in Cell Block Tango.

 

**Hope the wound heals but it never does**

**That's cause you're at war with love**

**You're at war with love, yeah**

**These battle scars don't look like they're fading**

**Don't look like they're ever going away**

**They ain't never gonna change**

**These battle**

**[Battle Scars – Guy Sebastian & Lupe Fiasco]**

 

 

 

“Why both of you are always late ?” They just could hear Combeferre’s voice, since he was on his knees, cleaning Courfeyrac injured leg “I feel like we are back to school, uniform, sneaking to Courfeyrac’s house.”

“You on your knees for me…”

“Shut up Courf, or I’ll leave your leg like this…”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist… Hey Engel, your forehead is a little bit too red, care to explain ? Hey Ferre, go slowly, that shit hurts !”

“After I’m done I’ll kiss it better. Courf leave Enjolras alone.”

“We are fucking in the ally, I hit my head in the wall. My fault actually, I just really needed to fuck, got to eager, hit my head, nothing new. ” Sometimes Grantaire found hard to believe, that kind of thing would slip out of Enjolras’ mouth as if it was super normal. “Injuries ?”

“Too much information Chief, too much information…” Bahorel had a towel in his head, pressing to stop the blood “I have a cut in my head but nothing to deep.”

“I’m totally fine, I stayed out of the mess.” Jehan sat quietly close to the window drinking tea, hair falling from their bun “Take a chair and sit, you’re making me tired.”

“Marius, Cosette ?”

“Nothing to worry Chief, me and your twin are fine, just some scratches but is all good.” They always set in these awkward tangled limps, if hard to see where one body finished and the other started.

“ _Nicht meine Zwillings_ … I want full report, so Feuilly, Éponine ?”

“First blondie, stop with the random German, second I’m good, nothing serious, I probably will have a bruise somewhere in my body, but I manage to flee while you’re fighting.” Éponine had a strange notion of space, especially the personal space, she was literally siting on Feuilly’s lap, who was clearly comfortable in the position “Ginger, he is waiting you…”

“I know, Ép… I think I have hurt my shoulder, nothing bad, it feels sore, but it’s cause I guy kicked there.” It was somewhat ridiculous who Enjolras looked at him, as if he knew all the answers to life, and maybe he hanged the moon and the sun “Don’t worry Joly looked at it.”

“Ok, I’ll pretend I believe in you all… Grantaire are you hurt ? Be serious.”

“I’m wild… Sprained wrist luckily is the left wrist, so I’ll survive. Bet you lost a teeth”

“Not yet, maybe tomorrow when the swelling goes down… I’ll give one to you, pink promise. Chetta ?”

“Oh son, stop smiling, is creepy with your bloody mouth, got some stiches on my arm, I think it was broken glass, or something like that, I’m not sure.”

“Ok mom, _nicht mehr_ . Bossuet, Joly ?“

“Oh Chief, I have lots of scratches, I fell down, I was trying to help Joly, but instead gave him more work...“

“Tell me something new _freund…”_

“Enjolras, we are fine, stop worrying so much, let me take care of you… Combeferre is helping, so sit down ok. Look Parnasse had sat.”

“Ok dad, I’m fine, it was just a punch. I have faced worse…”

“Shirt up, you lie all the time for me, so shirt up. Don’t worry I made everyone do the same.” Enjolras made a small protest noise but pulled the shirt up “Ok, this thing here is new… No red spots, nothing broken, yeah you‘ll survive.”

Grantaire might not now Enjolras body like Montparnasse, but he had seen him shirtless before, and he was one hundred percent sure, the nipple piercing was new. It made his body all warn. They were a group of revolutionaries, tattoos were a good symbol for separate the rebels and the innocents. Enjolras had tattoos, not beating Joly, because Joly was the king of tattoos, he had so many. Grantaire had dreams with this, he imagines himself tracing, the phoenix in his back, the vine branches, the stamp above his belly button, or tracing the red rose in his chest, those elements were enough to make him suffer, but for Enjolras this wasn’t enough, so he did a piercing! A fucking, nipple piercing, Grantaire felt like he would die in a very close future.

“Nice isn’t it ? I already booked another tattoo as well.”

“Yeah, cool… Are you taking care of this, cause the last piercing you had, if wasn’t for me and Ferre…”

“I know Joly, I’m taking care, don’t worry _freund_ … Hey R I want you to go with me, Parnasse will be with Patron-Minette, and I don’t wanna go alone.”

“Go where Chief ?”

“Are you listing me at all ? To the tattoo parlor R, I want you to go with me, well if you are free of course.”

“I’ll be, just tell me when.”

“Tomorrow afternoon, is ok with you ?”

“More than ok Enjy…” Grantaire knew when to keep quiet, but is was so hard to do it, specially if you had Montparnasse looking at you “Will you let me Parnasse ?”

“He is not my owner Grantaire, I do what I want…” Enjolras was sitting in Bahorel’s lap, like it was no problem at all, and probably it wasn’t, but with Parnasse you never knew “I’m tired, wanna go home… Bahorel, take me home please.”

Grantaire should not be jealous of his friend, but he was human, for God’s sake, he wanted to be in Bahorel’s place, come on, Enjolras was nuzzling his neck, like a damn fucking cat. Life wasn’t that fair after all. Grantaire sneaked a look at Montparnasse, but instead of jealousy, he just saw amusement, ok that was surprising.

“Well Chief, if you really want me to take you home, I’ll… No problem at all.”

“Don’t bother Bahorel, I’ll take him home… Let’s go kitty. See you tomorrow, bye Grantaire.”

In a blink Montparnasse was up and with Enjolras in his arms, behind his back Enjolras waved his hand. The moment they stepped out of the door, every eye on Grantaire. Combeferre looked surprised, really surprised.

“It was just me or Parnasse was provoking you R ? Because I swear to God, it was strange.”

“I don’t know Ferre, since the party he is doing this…”

“Come on R, we all know why he is doing it ! Just Engel doesn’t know, but he doesn’t count, he is completely clueless, always had been. Face the truth you like our Engel.”

“Don't be ridiculous Courf, I don't like Enjolras.”

“Jehan do something! He is in denial!”

“I agree with him R, you are head over heels for our Chief. Even Parnasse knows, he keeps sending signals for you all the time.”

“Well, if it's true, what those “signals” means? Ép you were his friend before us,  your opinion.”

“Well I think he is a sneaky fucker, but for some reason he doesn't seem to care about your love eyes for his boyfriend. Far from that actually, I bet I wasn't the only one who saw  him looking at you very differently.”

“Different how ?”

“Dear R, he was checking you out, unashamedly, however, you couldn't take your eyes out of Enjolras, so you didn't see it, tell him I'm right please.”

Grantaire felt uncomfortable, he was sure Montparnasse wasn't checking him out, why he would ? His boyfriend was Enjolras, close to him, Grantaire is pretty much nothing, his friends were just tired, it must be.

“Ok guys whatever you say, I'm tired, see you tomorrow. Wine kisses for y’all.”

“Wait me and Marius are going as well... Bye bitches and remember I'm to young to be aunt.”

“Fuck you Miss Enjolras the second.”

“Love you Ép!”

They waited the trio leave, to do what they do best, gossiping. Courfeyrac, Bahorel and Bossuet were the masters of this pure art.

“Ok, what we saw today ?”

“First, Courfeyrac, the queen B,  Grantaire is lying, second Enjolras is a real cat and third but not least, Montparnasse wants another curly cute thing in his bed.”

“Thanks Bahorel, my servant whore number one, whore number two ?’

“If we don't push them together, they'll never get together. They're not like us.”

“I have a better idea, let's not interfere now, Grantaire needs to accept he likes Enjolras, then he must realize he likes Montparnasse, after this, we are going to face the hardest battles os all times... Clearing everything for Enjolras, and God help us in this task.”

“Amen ! Ok you ruined my fun, but we'll go with your plan for now, Oh My King.”

“Shut up ! We're going, someone is going to ?”

“Yeah,  come on babies, say goodbye for those perverts.”

“Today is the day to bash the foursome. Get out, I'm tired and I need a massage, it takes lots of effort  to hold that beautiful braid.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you like Enjolras ?”

The question did not surprised Grantaire, Cosette was sensible enough to ask privately, and since she and Marius were an item, it was obvious she wouldn’t care about him being there.

“I do… However, between him and me there is Montparnasse, and let’s be honest, they’re together for more than 3 years already. I don’t have any single chance with Enjolras.”

“You’re being stupid R. Marius say something.”

“Completely right. Look Grantaire, Ép, Jehan, Bahorel and Feuilly are together, in their strange manner, but they are, and is not wrong, me and Cosette  are together, no lie, we're still figuring out things, not everything is peachy, but we're trying, no comments about Ferre and Courf, since I've known them, they had been like this. What make you give up on Enjolras ? It's because of Montparnasse ?  If I were you, I wouldn't worry that much to be honest… It’s Montparnasse, he is not innocent, Enjolras is not naïve and you are not ugly as you think you are.”

“I-I think I can see my house, from here already… Goodnight, see you guys tomorrow.”

“Bye Lover Boy.”

The couple waited in the corner, as Grantaire went inside, seeing their friend safety in his house, they kept their way, holding hands.

“What do you think ?”

“I think Grantaire will be surprised with Enjolras, my “twin” is not that obvious.”

“Anyway, your house or mine ?”

“Wanna see my “scary” father ?”

“My house then .”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sie wollen mein Herz am rechten Fleck**

**doch seh ich dann nach unten weg**

**da schlägt es links**

**Links zwo drei vier**

**[Links 2 3 4 – Rammstein]**

 

“Wake up Kitty, you have to call Grantaire…”

“ _Nein_.”

“Enjolras, I’ll send a message to Grantaire, then I’ll meet Patron-Minette, see you at night.”

“ _Ja_ , _küss mich_.”

Montparnasse had to find his boyfriend under blankets and blond curls. Today was a perfect day, Enjolras would go with Grantaire, and then if everything goes well, they will get closer and Montparnasse happier. Not even Patron-Minette could ruin his day. With a smile he pecked Enjolras pout mouth, before leaving he send a message to companion.

“Bye Kitty.”

 

Enjolras kept sleeping until his phone rang, loudly, with eyes close, his hand searched at his table,

“ _Fick mich_ , what a loud _scheisse_ … _Hallo_ ?”

“ ** _Did I woke you up_** ?”

 “Grantaire ?”

“ ** _It’s me… I was wondering if after all this years you like to meet…_** ”

“To early R, for songs. Yeah, you kind woke me up, what time is it ?” If he just could open his eyes properly.

“ ** _Almost lunch time ? Your tattoo is booked at_** ?”

“LUCH TIME ? Holy shit, is booked after lunch ! Meet me at that veggie restaurant, y’know ?”

“ ** _Yeah, I know, see you there, Blondie._** ”

“ _Danke schön_ , see you in 20 minutes, bye.”

“ ** _Bye bye bye._** ”

“Bye Grantaire.”

If Enjolras was being honest with himself, he might say waking up at the sound of Grantaire’s voice brought a good sensation, but Enjolras wasn’t being honest, so he believed that good feeling was because of the tattoo.  Twenty minutes was enough for him to take a shower, stole one of Montparnasse’s shirt, put on a skinny jeans and high-heeled boots. Grabbing his phone, wallet and keys, Enjolras left his and Montparnasse’s apartment.

“Walking or driving ? Yeh, walking…”

 

  **°-° + °-° + °-° = <3**

 

It’s was a nice warn day, the Sun was bright but not burning. Grantaire was excited, Enjolras would be with him, just him today. No Montparnasse, no othe Amis, just them. He had to hold the stupid smile, when he saw Enjolras walking like a runaway model, his left should exposed. As usual, Grantaire was earlier than Enjolras, therefore he had chosen the table.

“Sine bright Enjolras.” The smile Enjolras gave him, could put the sun to shame “Someone is happy today.”

“ _Ja_ ! Of course I’m happy, I’m with you” Enjolras never felt more stupid than today, damn brain cooperate “And I’ll do another tattoo, you know how much I love them.”

“ _Oui_ , I know. Come on sit, let’s other our disinfected grass.” He decided not to comment on his Chief’s blush, if was obvious, after all.

“It’s not grass ! It’s healthier than meet, doesn’t change drastically the environment and the most important it’s not an dead animal. You know how many steroids a chicken eat ? Enough to give you serious health problems and some of those hormones can give cancer. So I prefer my soil meet, than normal killer meet.”

“Ok, it is very early for an educational rant. Anyway, veggie burger ?”

“Veggie burger…”

“Coca or orange juice ? ”

“Orange juice, coca is poison in a can.”

“Are you even real ? Anyway you decide…” Grantaire made a small head sign for the waitress “You have no meat, right ?”

“No meat…”

“What a shame, I love to eat something that was alive before…”

“Me too ! Sometimes I can’t even deal with the smell…” Enjolras was looking between Grantaire and the young waitress and she was clearly flirting with him. That was rude, he was there too, he wanted to tell her to fuck off, because Grantaire was with him, but how he would explain that ? Grantaire was young, beautiful and single, he could flirt with anyone he wanted. But not this waitress ! And no Enjolras wasn’t jealous ok ! He wasn’t !

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m hungry and WE have a compromise after lunch, so you are going to write our orders or not ?” If a look could kill, the young girl would drop dead. Grantaire furrowed his brown, and was Enjolras problem.

“Sorry dear, my friend woke in the wrong side of the bed today… I’m really sorry.” With this he gained a smile from the waitress, and scowl from Enjolras.

“No problem, is not everyone who can be a gentleman… Your orders ?”

If the flirting wasn’t enough, now they’re talking about him, like he wasn’t there ! Enjolras was a very polite person, but he had his limits ! “Two veggie burger, one orange juice and a coca, _danke sehr…schlampe…_ ”

“Nothing else ?”

“ _Nein_! Just this.”

She turned around, far from the table, muttering under her breath “Nazi”. That word, made him tense and ghostly white. Enjolras never felt so bad, he wasn’t a Nazi, his father was German, but wasn’t a Nazi either, never would be, he was from East Germany, and the Russians hated Nazis. He was just German. Enjolras was proud of this heritage, but every single time someone called him that word, he got uneasy. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize Grantaire had been talking for a long time now.

“…This was insanely rude Enjolras, you’re not like this. What happen ? Enjolras ? Enjolras ?! Enjolras ! Are you even listening ?”

“ _Nein… Es tut mir Leid_ … I’m sorry Grantaire, I’m not feeling well, I’ll go to the bathroom, excuse me.”

“Enjolras…”

Grantaire got up after his angel, whatever had happen, he didn’t want to screw up their day, not even a nice pretty girl, could change that. “Dear can you hold our orders a little bit, my friend is not feeling well.”

“Yeah I can do that, for you.”

Sighing he went to the bathroom, pushing slowly the door, trying to not scare Enjolras “Enjy are you ok ?” He got no verbal answer, just a muffled noise, that resembled a sob “Enjy, talk to me, please…”

“ _Es tut mir leid Grantaire, tut mir wirklich leid. Ich will nicht unser Tag zu ruinieren. Ich habe nicht das Recht, wütend zu sein. Sie war schön und nett. Und Sie haben alle das Recht , jemanden zu lieben. Es tut mir leid_.“

“Whatever you have said Enjolras, it’s alright ok, everything is fine. See I’m not angry, come on, wash your face love, then we’re going to eat, then you’ll do your tattoo, ok ?”

“ _Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht wütend sind ?_ “

“I don’t speak German, love... Can you repeat ?”

“I’m good, just really hungry.”

“That’s good, come on let’s eat… But first, let me take a selfie !”

“Grantaire ! This song is stupid !"

"It's not stupid. The lyrics are better than poetry... Excuse me darling, let me do this" Grantaire pushed Enjolras chairs "Madam..."

"I'll tell this to Jehan. I wanna see you explaining how this song is poetry."

"You wouldn't dare... This is mean !"

“You know I would ! Can you imagine the lecturing about poetry ? Oh _Mein Gott_ ! I need to see this.”

“No you don’t need, is this way you treat your friends ? Terrible Enjolras ! Terrible ! What a shame the poor groom’s braid…”

“Please don’t finish this !”

“Your orders…”

Enjolras stopped talking instantly and his cheeks got really red, he didn’t knew if was better look at his food, or at her. Instead he locked his eyes with Grantaire, searching support, confidence, it didn’t matter what was. The matter was Grantaire giving him what he need.

“Thanks darling.”

“You’re welcome… Here is your juice.”

“ _Vielen dank_. I mean, thank you.”

“No problem… _Bon Appétit_.”

 

“We better eat. I don’t wanna lose the show.”

“What show Grantaire ?”

“You getting a tattoo.”

“R, I have four tattoos, I know the pain. I can ensure there will be no show.”

“Not even tears ?”

“Probably tears, but no full show.”

“Can I keep one of your tears ?”

“Grantaire eat your lunch ! Wait ! Why ?”

“Because according to Pirates of Caribbean, tears from sirens are one of the ingredients to the recipe of immortality.”

“The fuck ?! Oh shut up, just eat ! Grantaire don’t talk loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street.”

“I understood that reference !”

 

 

 

 

                                                               

“Grantaire we are late ! Stop ordering french fries !”

“C’mon Enjy ! It’s french fries.”

“C’mon Taire ! It’s my siren tears.”

“Ok you won ! I really need those tears…”

“ _Danke_ ! I pay.”

“Nope ! I’m a gentlemen, I pay.”

“ _Nein_ , I invited, I pay.”

“The last one to arrive at the cashier is the priest's wife.”

“WAIT ! THAT IS CHEATING GRANTAIRE.”

They almost were kick out of the restaurant, all Grantaire’s fault in Enjolras’ opinion. In the end Grantaire paid the bill, Enjolras wasn’t happy with this.

“Wanna drive Enjy ?”

“Nope ! You drive, I tell the directions.”

“Okey dokey ! Just please don’t fall.”

“ _Ja_ , I’ll not. Go dearrr.”

“Okey dokey.”

It was a pretty much silent trip, with the exception of Enjolras showing the directions, it was normal, quite different from their usual way of riding. However, the tattoo parlor looked too much like those ones in movies.

“You do your tattoos in this place ? I bet once happened a crime here, see there is red stain in the wall.”

“Don’t be a pussy Grantaire, it’s just a place. About the crime, you’re probably right.  Claquesous usually comes here. It was Parnasse who showed me this place.”

“Oh that explains a lot, thank you very much Enjolras.”

“You are being a wuss.”

“I don’t wanna die Mr. Tough guy.”

“C’mon on, siren tears.”

“Just lead the way.”

The place looked much cleaner inside than outside, not that this fact made Grantaire calmer, especially after the tattoo artist had shown his face. That person looked like a candidate to be the next Bullet for My Valentine singer.  

“Hey Schäfer, fancy seeing you here.”

“ _Hallo_ Matt, this is Grantaire.”

“Hi Grantaire, I’m Matthew, nice to meet you.”

“Hi Matthew.”

He finaly found someone to compete with Joly, and Matthew could easily win, another thing perked Grantaire’s ear, Schäfer ? What ?

“Schäfer ? Didn’t get it.”

“Schäfer is my german last name, I kind dropped it, informally I dropped, but I still sign it when is necessary.”

“He didn’t told you his full name ? After hearing you are going to understand why he goes as Enjolras.”

“Well, my mom wanted Johann, my father Friedrich, they couldn’t decide, so they came to the brilliant conclusion it would be both. So my full name is Friedrich Johann Schäfer D’Enjolras.

“Beautiful isn’t it my friend.”

“Shut up Matt. Grantaire there just three people who actually knew, Matt, Courf and Ferre…”

“Not even Parnasse ?”

“Even him, so please this name stays here, got it ?”

“Yep, I got it. Why Matt knew, ‘cause Ferre and Courf it’s obvious, but.”

“Dude, my business is serious, the first time Schäfer came here, he looked like an underage girl, of course I asked his ID.”

“Ok cool, no one will know about your secret Johann Friedrich.”

“Stop saying this, your accent sound all wrong…. Matt, can we please start ?”

“Yes Schäfer, come on.”

Definitely, the place was cleaner inside, they went to the back, and Grantaire sat at a small couch close to the mirror. Enjolras was at his element, he didn’t bet an eye, and puff, his shirt was off. Grantaire’s heart missed a beat. He had a mantra in his head, to keep the quiet and not drool.

“How you want it ? Cursive or printing ?”

“Cursive, but not messy, you know.”

“I know what you mean. Big script ?”

“ _Nein, nein_. A considerable size, but not like Claquesous have.”

“Ok, I’ll draw and then you tell me what you think.”

Enjolras and Matthew were leaning on the table, talking fast, Grantaire wasn’t hearing one word, he just wanted to see the final result. It took them some minutes to properly decided, and more ten to finally start.

“Grantaire do you want to hold his hand ?”

“If he wants, I’ll.”

“Wow, different from Montparnasse.”

“Yeah lot different, don’t need to worry about this R, you can relax.”

“Why different. I’m relexad, we are talking about you.”

“I asked the same thing for him, when Schäfer came to the back tattoo, he just told me, something like, ‘he is a big boy, he can deal’.”

“Hum, he is like this. Not much surprising I must say.”

“Is his way, since I know him, is like this.”

“Anyway, tell me who made your tattoos Grantaire.”

“You can call me R, and was a guy close to University. Matt I need to bring a friend of ours.”

“I loved the pun. Why ?”

“Joly have lots of tats.”

“Hum, good to hear. Bring him home.”

“I will. Oh, I definitely will.”

They kept talking, Matthew didn’t took his eyes out of his work, Enjolras was talking slowly, Grantaire was just excited to see the end.

“Buddy, we’ll do the thing with the branches ?”

“I think, connect the flower and the branches, was this ?”

“Yes it was, you want ?”

“ _Ich will_.”

“Ok, hold a little bit more.”

Grantaire was counting, and took half an hour to finish, he was tired, but it was worth. Matthew was a nice guy, and Enjolras was shirtless, so yes it worth.

“Get up buddy, we are done.”

“Oh _Gott_ , my body hurts.”

Enjolras was walking in his direction, well no his, the mirror, but Grantaire was sitting beside it. Jesus Lord Almighty, he was going to drool. God was unfair, why made such a beautiful creature out of his reach.

“Matt you are fucking awesome artist. Looks amazing.”

“I’m amazing, but you are a good model too, Schäfer. R, what you think ?”

“I’m out of words.” It was better stay quiet.

“I know, I’m amazing. Come here, let’s wrap this. I don’t need to tell you how to take care of this right ?”

“No you don’t… Let’s go home R, my back hurts.”

He got up and followed like a puppy, waiting Enjolras to pay and say goodbye. Matthew came and gave him a side hug.

“Bring that friend of yours. See guys, take care.”

“Okey dokey, bye Matt.”

They left the parlor, Enjolras was yawing, and Grantaire felt tired.

“Wanna watch a movie with me ? I live closer.”

“Ok Chief.”

 

 

 

Enjolras’s apartment wasn’t huge, like expected, but was big enough to fit all the Amis, or just Montparnasse’s ego. What comes first. Enjolras kicked out his heels, sighing.

“ _Mein Haus Ihr Haus_. Make yourself comfortable. Popcorn ?”

“Yes, can I choose the movie ?”

“Ok, I made you wait, so you can choose.”

He searched a lot, but in the end got one of those chick flicks, in honor to Enjolras.

“Legally Blonde ? Really Grantaire ?”

“Legally Blonde !”

Enjolras put the popcorn bowl, in the coffee table, went to his room and came back with a blanket. He set close to Grantaire dropping the blanket in them.

“I like to cuddle, so I’m sorry. Anyway you can stay the night ok.”

“I don’t care Mr. Woods and I appreciate the offer.”

“Shut up.”

Was in the middle of the movie, when Grantaire realized Enjolras was sleeping, the popcorn was over, and it was late already.

“Sleep tight.”

He had two options now. First he could let the movie roll, get comfortable with Enjolras in the couch and sleep there, when Montparnasse comes home he would see the credits. Or he could put Enjolras in his bed, left a note and go home, without meeting Montparnasse in the morning. He chose the latter. Turning of the tv, putting the bowl in the sink. He got Enjolras in his arms, leaving him in his bed all wrapped in his blanket, and the note under a notebook. He left Enjolras’ house, with a head full of thoughts and ifs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to say, talk to me... But I want to..... Soooo, talk to me ! I don't bite, at least not that hard. I swear !


End file.
